Passions Song Fics
by ashes of roses1
Summary: All song fic ideas will go here. I'll try to have a song fic 4 all da possible couples/characters. Chapter 6: evanescence's "Everybody's fool" for a fic revolving around Kay, Sam, Grace, David and Ivy. It's mostly Kay against her mother. R/R
1. Kay and OC Tony

Chapter 1:   
  
  
Kay, barely dressed in enough layers for the fierce blizzard that was taking place outside, stepped  
out of her parents' house, mumbling a final, barely audible goodbye as she crossed the threshold  
that once used to be her home. Her haven. It had slowly but surely turned into an estranged abode.  
A place where she wasn't welcome. A place where she couldn't be who she wanted to be. An  
adult, free to do as she pleased, free to express how she felt.   
  
  
She made her way down the driveway, dragging the heavy luggage behind her. She didn't  
even bother looking back. Why should she? Sure things hadn't gone the way she wanted them to,  
but she had no regrets. Things always happened for a reason.......  
  
  
As she continued to walk, she realized just how cold the night air really was. Piercingly  
fierce winds blowing left and right. The snow was coming down in rain-like form. Kay never liked  
the cold. She hated the situation she was in right now - freezing in a blizzard with nothing and no one  
to assist her. She hated being lonely. Much as she always gave people the impression of being a  
strong, independent person, deep down she knew she was as vulnerable as anyone else.   
  
  
~*~ I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here   
by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening   
but there's no sound ~*~  
  
  
She continued to walk. She had lived in this town all her life, but  
at the present moment could not tell which part of the town she was in.  
Letting go of her hold on the heavy bag, she dropped down to her feet in  
helplessness. She was lost, and in more ways than one. She so desperately  
wanted to be inside a nice home, sitting next to a hearth to warm her, as  
she drank something warm. She wanted the sense of security that came with  
being a member of a loving family. But she didn't have that with the  
Bennett's. She looked around, hoping to spot a lost soul just like her;  
someone wandering the streets aimlessly, late at night, in search of  
something better.   
  
  
~*~ Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home ~*~  
  
  
She spotted no one. She continued to sit there in the falling snow  
as an expression of unhappiness played on her face. That seemed to be the  
case lately with Kay's facial features - always frowns, never smiles. She  
had nothing to smile about. Her parents didn't love her unconditionally -  
if they did, she wouldn't be here. The love of her life, Miguel  
Lopez-Fitzgerald didn't want her. Kay stood up, deciding to keep walking in  
search of a place she could rest. A few tears soaked up her face but Kay  
brushed them away quickly, vowing never to cry again for something that was  
not even worth it anymore. She had to deal with the hand she was dealt.   
  
  
  
~*~ It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I..  
I'm with you  
I'm with you ~*~  
  
  
Just as she began to walk, her foot connected with some slippery  
ice and just as soon she had gotten up, she was down again. She clutched  
onto her ankle, doubling over in excruciating pain. There would be no way  
she would get up now. She did not need a friend more in her life than she  
did at that moment. Someone to care. Someone who dared to accept her for  
who she really was.   
  
  
~*~ I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here i know?  
Cause nothings going right  
And everthings a mess  
And no one likes to be alone ~*~  
  
  
She was sprawled on the cold snow on the sidewalk. She crawled her  
way over to the nearest house, hoping she could rest under a tree for a  
while until the pain lessened. She wasn't sure if she wanted to try asking  
for help from the people inhabiting the house. It could be dangerous, she  
thought to herself. But then again, what's more dangerous than a person  
being all alone in the middle of a blizzard at nighttime. She tried to make  
her way towards the door but found that she couldn't. Her upper body heaved  
down, and she came crashing into a pot of plants, causing an array of noise  
that was hardly undetectable from the people who lived inside the house.   
  
  
~*~ Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home ~*~  
  
  
As she laid there, moaning in pain, the front door opened and  
someone rushed out to see what had been the cause of all that noise. In  
front oh him, the man saw what looked to be the body of a young woman,  
curled up from the cold, and bleeding on one side of her forehead. He  
immediately rushed to her side, trying to help her stand up so he can lead  
her inside his home. Kay quickly let him know that she couldn't stand on  
her own two feet. She was still clutching her sprained ankle. Swiftly, the  
man carried her in his arms and led her inside.   
  
  
~*~ It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I..  
I'm with you  
I'm with you ~*~  
  
  
"Thanks," Kay managed to mumble as he placed her on a loveseat near  
a very comforting fireplace.   
  
  
"Sure," he said as he took a complete look at the woman he had  
brought in from the harsh weather outside. "What were you doing out there  
at this time?" he couldn't help ask.   
  
  
"Running away," she murmured simply. She rubbed her hands together,  
trying to get warm.   
  
  
"Well you sure picked a good time to do it, didn't you?" the man  
laughed. "I'm sure you're family is worried sick about you! I should call  
them. What's their number?"  
  
  
"No!" Kay answered. "Please, don't." She looked at the man who had,  
in one sense, saved her life. He was tall, with light brown hair and the  
greenest eyes she had ever seen in her life. He was handsome to say the  
least. "Let me just get warm a little bit and then I can be on my way  
again. I won't keep you."  
  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.   
  
  
"Kay," she replied.   
  
  
"Alright Kay, I'm Tony. Let me tell you something. There's no way  
you're going to go out back there into the snow. I won't let you. You're in  
no condition to keep on 'running away' as you say."  
  
  
"But..." Kay began, only to be interrupted.   
  
  
"No buts. Now, tell me, do you like hot chocolate? I thought I'd  
make some for us. Ok?" Tony said, waiting for a response from her.   
  
  
Kay nodded. "Thanks," she said.   
  
  
~*~ Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah YEAHHHHHHHHHH ~*~  
  
  
Kay sighed bitterly to herself as she thought about her family.  
THEY would never show her the kindness and caring that Tony was showing her  
right now. But Kay wasn't naive. She was intelligent and strong. Harmony  
was a small town, and she had never seen this guy before in her life, so  
why should she trust him?  
  
  
Kay shook her head as she sat there, thinking about her life. The  
life she had been running away from tonight. She knew she needed to get  
out. She just wished she had somewhere and something else to go to.   
  
  
~*~ It's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I..  
I'm with you  
I'm with you ~*~  
  
  
Tony returned into the living room a few minutes later. He handed  
her a cup of hot chocolate, which she quickly brought to her lips, hoping  
to feel some warmth inside and outside of her body.   
  
  
She looked up to notice Tony staring at her.   
  
  
"What?" she asked curiously, a small smile playing on her lips.   
  
  
"I'm wondering why a beautiful young woman like you would ever want  
to leave her family, and run away into uncharted places."  
  
  
"Not all families are like the Brady Bunch, ok?! You don't know  
what happened!" Kay spit out, her emotions turning to that of anger. She  
was cold and wet and the last thing she wanted to discuss was her family.   
  
  
Tony nodded understandingly, half expecting her little outburst.   
  
  
~*~ Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you   
I'm with you ~*~  
  
  
"So why don't you tell me?" Tony asked after a few moments of  
silence. "I'm not going anywhere," a sly smile escaped his lips.   
  
  
Kay raised her eyebrows amusingly at the man facing her on the   
couch. She didn't really want to continue wallowing in the pain that came  
at the hands of her family's betrayal, but she knew she needed to let those  
bottled up emotions loose.   
  
  
So as they sat there, next to the fire, sipping hot chocolate, she  
told him everything. A tear dropped down her face once she finished  
narrating her long story. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore  
about this, but it still hurt as much as before.  
  
  
"Hey, hey, don't cry!" Tony said imploringly. He got up and went  
over to where she was sitting. He slowly brought his fingers to her face,  
gently wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
  
~*~ Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you   
I'm with you  
I'm with you ~*~  
  
  
She turned to gaze into his green, emerald eyes, mesmerized by how lost she became just  
by looking at them.   
  
  
He stared back at her, trying to read this mysterious woman through what he saw in her  
eyes. It was a gift of his. Being able to read peoples' thoughts, dreams, aspirations through just one  
look into their eyes.   
  
  
Looking into Kay's eyes, he saw things that moved him. Longing. Desire for love and  
acceptance. She was definitely a misunderstood person. His fingers traveled to her silky hair,  
caressing it smoothly, trying his best to comfort her.   
  
  
She fell into his arms, surprised to find solace in his touch. She knew she could trust him. He  
held on to her. She didn't know him at all, but all that mattered was that she was somewhere far  
away from the life she didn't want to have anymore. She was with him, as he comforted her through  
the night.   
  
  
Through his touch, she felt like she could have everything she had ever wanted.  
Understanding and respect. Enough love from one person to fill the shoes of ten people. And that  
was all she had wanted from the beginning. Too bad that it had taken her 19 years to get it. But that  
didn't matter anymore. She was with Tony that night, and she knew that she wouldn't want to be  
anywhere else ...... 


	2. Theresa and Fox

Chapter 2:  
  
  
Fox Crane was in his 'stepmommy's' suite, sipping champagne with her as she went on   
and on about her ex-fiancée, Ethan Winthrop, who also happened to be his half-brother.   
  
  
"I know he loves me," Theresa said, a look of determination covering her features.   
"His marriage to Gwen is just a minor setback. He'll be mine again." She turned to look at   
Fox, hoping her optimism about her chances with Ethan would have an agreeable effect on   
someone else.   
  
  
"How many times has he hurt you, Theresa?" Fox couldn't help exclaim impatiently.   
He was getting sick of seeing a wonderful person like Theresa devote all of her energies  
on something that was useless, such as her pursuit of Ethan. "You say he loves you, and   
that you love him, but I also detect a look of pain cross those beautiful features of   
yours every time you mention him. As much as you say he loves you, he hurts you, too,   
doesn't he?"  
  
  
Theresa turned her back on Fox as she absorbed his words. He was right. Deep down   
she knew what he was saying was true.   
  
  
  
~*~ Girl I Know He aint takin' care of you  
I see it in your face  
And I know thats not the man that you really want  
You know?  
So if your sick & tired of him, then come see me...  
Yeea..Yeeaaahh. Whoa...WHoooooaah(I'm a betta man anyways)~*~  
  
  
Fox watched Theresa's back, wondering what she was thinking at the moment. I'm so  
much better for her than Ethan ever will be, he thought to himself.   
  
  
Theresa turned around to face Fox. "You noticed that?"   
  
  
He nodded. "Theresa, not even you knew this about yourself until this moment."  
  
  
"You're right," she replied, nodding her head in agreement.   
  
  
~*~ Lies and deceit  
I know, you feel this with your man  
Cause when there, all i see, is crying ~*~  
  
  
"How many sleepless nights have you spent, Theresa?" Fox asked her, pacing her   
room. "How many times have you cried yourself to sleep over him? Love hurts, but it   
shouldn't hurt this much!"  
  
  
"What are you saying, Fox?" she pressed. "Are you saying I should give up on the  
love I feel for him? The love that has been inside of me for much of my life? I can't turn   
it off like a light switch."  
  
  
"I'm not asking you to," he replied quickly. "But you should move on...find someone  
else."  
  
  
He stopped talking as he stared into her eyes, hinting that he should and could be   
the 'someone else.'  
  
  
~*~ I should be your boyfriend (I should be your boyfriend)  
Cause you know he's lyin' (Cause you know he's lyin)  
It might seem like I'm hatin' (Might seem like I'm hatin')  
Gurl I'm just relatin' (Ooohh WHoooa) ~*~  
  
  
"You're only saying this because of the animosity you have against your half-brother.   
I won't listen to this, Fox!" Theresa said insistently.   
  
  
Fox grabbed her hand before she could walk out of the room. "Look I know you think that   
way, Theresa and I'll admit, part of me is telling you this because of the ill will I have   
against Ethan, but tell me, doesn't what I'm saying make sense?" He half-released his grip   
on her as he made her come to terms with what he had just said.   
  
  
"Yes," Theresa replied, after a moment of silence. "It makes perfect sense. And I   
totally agree. I just wish you were wrong, you know? That Ethan loved me more than he hurt  
me. She sighed as she felt a tear fall down her face.   
  
  
Fox gently wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
  
"You should tell him that you're not going to chase after him anymore. You're better  
than that, Theresa. Besides, there are people, at least one, who can and do love you more   
than he ever did!"  
  
  
Theresa looked up at him, surprised at his last sentence. "Like who?" she asked curiously.   
  
  
  
~*~ Step One- Walk thru that door  
Step Two- Tell him, he's not like he was before, you don't love him anymore  
Now Three- Come to me  
Step Four- I love you more  
You will see our love's truly, cause there's four steps to complete ~*~  
  
  
"Like me," he said courageously, finally letting her know how he felt about her. He   
was falling in love with her, and deep down he knew that he could make her happier than Ethan   
ever could.   
  
  
She stared into his large blue eyes. Hers had taken on a form of surprise.   
  
  
He gazed deeply back at her, a glint of hope shining in his eyes.  
  
  
"Theresa, I," he began, but she backed away, which made him pause.  
  
  
He looked at her mysteriously as she tried to busy herself with tending to little   
Ethan so she could figure out how she felt about what he had just said.   
  
  
Sighing, he sat down on her bed, scratching his head and muttering to himself. Maybe I  
shouldn't have told her just yet, he thought to himself dejectedly. Maybe I should have given   
her time to get over Ethan a little bit before I told her.   
  
  
"Fox," Theresa whispered a few minutes later, as he was almost falling asleep. She   
gently stirred him awake.   
  
  
"Oh. Theresa," he answered, a bit groggy. "I should go. Goodnight."  
  
  
"No, wait!" Theresa cried out. "There's something we have to talk about."  
  
  
  
~*~ There was a time, When, he tried  
to be the one who would  
give you all you deserve  
Now he's not trying ~*~  
  
  
"Ok, what is it, Ther?" he asked her. She had grabbed his full attention. He stared at  
her intently, hoping beyond hope that she would say what he wanted her to. That she would   
forget Ethan completely and move on with him.   
  
  
"I just, I, was thinking about what you said earlier," she said. "And you're right.   
I should let Ethan know that I won't be chasing after him anymore like a little girl. I'm   
going to be strong. I will move on. And as for you, I must admit that yes, I am attracted   
to you." She stopped talking as she waited for a reaction from him.   
  
  
"Great!" he couldn't help exclaim. "But I don't believe in just talk; I want to see   
the action."  
  
  
"And you will," Theresa replied, as she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the   
cheek. It sure was something new and different to her. But she liked Fox, and could see   
herself off with him. "I'm going to go talk to Ethan."  
  
  
He nodded as he followed her out of her room and into Ethan's, which was next door.   
  
  
~*~ I should be your boyfriend (I should be your boyfriend)  
Cause you know he's lyin' (Cause you know he's lyin')  
It might seem like I'm hatin (Might seem like I'm hatin')  
But I'm just relaaaaaatin' ~*~  
  
  
"Ethan?" Theresa called, knocking on his locked door.   
  
  
The door was opened a few seconds later to reveal a barely clad Ethan. On the large   
bed nearby laid Gwen, with a angry look on her face once she saw who it was that had   
interrupted them.   
  
  
"I want to talk to you for a few minutes, Ethan," Theresa said firmly. "It's important."  
  
  
"Oh, come on! Ethan, don't!" Gwen yelled exasperatedly from where she was. "Ethan   
can't you see she's trying to win you over? Still?! My God, Theresa, give it up, he's a   
married man now!"  
  
  
"Please Ethan?" Theresa said in the same tone she had used before, completely ignoring   
Gwen's words.   
  
  
Ethan could tell from Theresa's expression that it was indeed important. He put on a   
shirt and followed her outside.   
  
  
  
~*~ Step One- Walk thru that door  
Step Two- Tell him, he's not like he was before, you don't love him anymore  
Now Three- Come to me  
Step Four- I love you more  
You will see our love's truly, cause there's four steps to complete ~*~   
  
  
"I just wanted to say it's over, Ethan," Theresa said quickly. She wanted to get this   
over with so she could move on with her life.   
  
  
"What is, Theresa?" he asked her, struggling to understand what she meant.   
  
  
"My whole facade to steal you away from Gwen. I give up. She's right. You're a married  
man now, and besides, you've hurt me far more than you loved me. I can't want or be with a   
person like that."  
  
  
Ethan couldn't believe he was hearing this. Sure he had hurt her, but not on purpose!   
  
  
"So," Theresa continued, not caring if he replied or not, "that is why I have decided   
to give up everything that had previously been important to me. Your love. And I don't want   
you to work for me anymore either, because I don't think I would want to see you anymore.   
And I want you to leave the Mansion. You aren't a Crane, you shouldn't be living here!"  
  
  
Ethan stared at her, perplexed. Am I hearing this all right? he wondered to himself.   
I can't be.   
  
  
  
~*~ Listen baby,  
Your what I'm lookin' for  
I've never mean much more  
than what he's givin you  
But you must let him know, that you can't take no more  
(Oh nah nah)Replace him with...Someone who knows how to show  
That, that feeling, to someone who deserves it  
If you can't figure out, You got it all left out  
Baby, just take.... ~*~  
  
  
"Goodbye, Ethan," Theresa said simply as she walked back into her room, leaving a   
helpless Ethan standing there in the hallway, looking at her retreating form, his mouth   
hanging open with an O of surprise.   
  
  
Fox followed her back into her bedroom. He gave her a hug. That was not an easy thing  
to do, but Theresa had been strong, and had held her ground. She hadn't wavered once.   
  
  
"I'm proud of you, Theresa," he told her, as they broke away from their hug.   
  
  
"Thank you, Fox," she answered, smiling up at him. "I'm beginning to get over Ethan."  
  
  
"That's good," he told her. "But you know, you haven't completed all aspects of my   
plan yet."  
  
  
~*~ Step One- Walk thru that door  
Step Two- Tell him, he's not like he was before, you don't love him anymore  
Now Three- Come to me  
Step Four- I love you more  
You will see our love's truly, cause there's four steps to complete ~*~  
  
  
Theresa laughed. "What's left to do?" she asked him.   
  
  
"Well let's see," he said. "There were four parts. You walked through that door and   
told him how you feel, but you have yet to come to me and let me love you."  
  
  
"Hmm," Theresa said amused. "You're right." She stepped closer to him and did something   
she hadn't done in a while. Kissed a guy other than Ethan.   
  
  
Her lips inched closer to his and she placed her hand at the back of his head, as he  
caressed her soft lips with his. It was an innocent first kiss between them, but they each  
knew it had potential. Potential to be something each one had been yearning for - a TRUE love. 


	3. Timmy and Tabby

Tabitha sat there in her spacious living room, watching the movie "Love Story" again. She,   
being a witch and all, was hardly susceptible to tears, but this film always had that effect   
on her. She hated the way the brunnette, Jenny, died at the end of the film. It reminded her   
so much of the way her Timmy had passed away not too long ago. Whereas she cried every time   
as it made her recall her precious Timmy, she found solace in watching this movie - it made   
her feel closer to him. And she needed that.   
  
  
She was watching the part where the instrumental music was being heard in one scene   
of the movie. The song was called "Where do I begin?" by Shirley Bassey. One of her favorites   
of all time. Her mind drifted away from the movie as she reminisced about Timmy.   
  
  
  
~*~ Where do I begin?  
To tell the story of how great a love can be  
The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
The simple truth about the love he brings to me  
Where do I start? ~*~  
  
  
  
She sat there, as the rain poured heavily outside, remembering her Timmy. From the   
moment that she had sewed him up in the doll form that he had originally been in, she felt   
strong, wonderful emotions regarding him. He had given her something that had been alien to   
her her whole life (all 300 years!) Love. He had made her heart shine. Everything and anything  
she did, it was all for him. After he became her doll, he seemed to have filled a vacant spot   
in her life. She loved him, and he loved her back.   
  
  
  
~*~ Like a summer rain  
That cools the pavement with a patent leather shine  
He came into my life and made the living fine  
And gave a meaning to this empty world of mine  
He fills my heart ~*~  
  
  
  
It was kind of like the love Oliver shared for Jenny. Complete. It would never die.   
  
  
Much in the same way Jenny called Oliver "preppy", Timmy called me "princess." But   
unlike Oliver, Tabitha thought to herself, I won't move on and find someone else. My heart will  
always belong to my Timmy.   
  
  
She brushed a few tears aside. Her eyes traveled to a small bookshelf on one corner of  
the room. There lay a large photo album that Timmy and Tabitha had put together themselves not   
too long ago. She made her way over to the album, which was catching dust.   
  
  
  
~*~ He fills my heart with very special things  
With angels' songs, with wild imaginings  
He fills my soul with so much love  
That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely  
With him along, who could be lonely  
I reach for his hand, it's always there ~*~  
  
  
  
Flipping it open, she looked at the caption on the first page. It read: TIMMY AND TABBY   
-BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.   
  
  
Tabitha sighed, feeling a yearning in her heart. She wanted Timmy to be with her always.   
Was it too much to ask for?!  
  
  
She peered into the photographs. Most were of the two of them. They looked so happy.   
Looked. If only I could talk in present tense, Tim-Tim, she thought to herself, sighing   
dejectedly.   
  
  
She continued to stare at the pictures for another hour, mesmerized and enchanted by   
all the good times they had shared together. Some of the pictures made her laugh - some made  
her cry. But all in all, she knew deep down that the love she felt for him was as strong as   
it had been when he was alive. Timmy had left a unconquerable impression on her mind and soul;  
it would never leave - even if he did.   
  
  
  
~*~ How long does it last?  
Can love be measured by the hours in a day?  
I have no answers now, but this much I can say  
I'm going to need him till the stars all burn away  
And he'll be there ~*~  
  
  
  
Timmy's love for me and my love for him will last forever, Tabitha told herself knowingly. It can't be measured by the hours in a day; it is  
infinite. Till the last star begins to burn, I am going to need him to be with me. And he will   
be. Spiritually. And that's good enough.   
  
  
She picked up one of his old white gloves that was strewn across the couch. She touched   
it delicately, letting her fingers travel across the fabric slowly. She could almost feel Timmy  
wearing that glove.   
  
  
  
~*~ He fills my heart with very special things  
With angels' songs, with wild imaginings  
He fills my soul with so much love  
That anywhere I go, I'm never lonely  
With him along, who could be lonely  
I reach for his hand, it's always there ~*~  
  
  
  
The ending of the movie began to come up. It was the part where Oliver was alone and   
he was talking to himself saying "What do you say about a twenty-five year old girl who died?   
That she was brilliant and beautiful? That she loved Mozart, Bach. The Beatles....and me?"  
  
  
She felt the same way Oliver was feeling at that moment of the movie. How could a   
young boy, who had so much to live for, and who made so many people happy, die like that?   
  
  
She suddenly realized that the last time she had seen this movie, she had been watching   
it with Timmy. They had gone to the local Movie Mart and purchased the film, even though Tabitha  
had seen it before. Timmy really didn't want to watch a love story - hence the title of the film,  
but she forced him to. And he had realized why Tabby was so crazy over the movie. It was   
wonderful. They both had cried when Jenny died.   
  
  
"There's no happy ending!" Timmy had complained to Tabby.   
  
  
"That's right, Tim-Tim," she had answered. "But there is a sequel where he meets   
someone else and..."  
  
  
He interrupted her. "No. Oliver is meant to be with Jenny. Dead or alive, they will   
love each other forever."  
  
  
She had smiled then, totally agreeing with him. It was how she felt now. Dead or alive  
Timmy would always love Tabby. And vice versa.  
  
  
Her eyes traveled to the window, which was drenched in rain. Her eyes took on the same   
effect. Glassy, with tears.   
  
  
  
~*~ How long does it last?  
Can love be measured by the hours in a day?  
I have no answers now, but this much I can say  
I'm going to need him till the stars all burn away  
And he'll be there ~*~  
  
  
  
The movie ended with Oliver walking away as the sad music came up again. Tabitha picked  
up her photo album and walked out of her living room.  
  
  
Deep down, she knew that Timmy's spirit would always be strong and alive in her heart.   
And that's all that mattered.....  
  
  
  
{a/n: if u guys remember, this song was used in an episode of passions 4 tabitha and   
timmy. i had 2 use it 4 a song fic. its 1 of my fave songs of all time. tabby & timmy are 2   
of my fave characters. oh man, tears r coming 2 my eyes as i'm remembering parts of the movie.  
its such a tearjerker. i love it. anybody who's seen it & agrees with me, tell me what u   
think. & 2 those who havent heard of shirley bassey or seen the movie - u really should go   
listen/watch it. the movie was voted as being in the top 10 romantic films of all time, &   
shirley is a great singer.} 


	4. Kay and Miguel

Chapter 4: {Kay and Miguel}  
  
  
~*~ Late at night, when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you ~*~  
  
  
Kay was sitting on the window sill in her barely lit bedroom, with only the moon to  
accompany her thoughts. It was 1:00 am. Kay couldn't sleep. Thoughts of a certain man  
she loved was clouding up her mind, refusing to let her go to sleep. Not like she minded.  
She could spend forever dreaming about Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald.   
  
  
~*~And I wish on a star that, somewhere, you are   
Thinking of me, too ~*~  
  
  
Looking outside to the dark night, Kay's eyes fell on a certain shiny star traveling  
through the sky. Kay wasn't a very superstitious person and usually didn't believe that  
wishing upon a star would bring you whatever you wanted. But this time around, maybe it  
was the mood that made her close her eyes tightly and pray with all her might that her wish  
would come true. That her best friend Miguel was thinking of her at this exact moment the  
way she was of him.   
  
  
~*~ 'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight   
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me ~*~  
  
  
Kay smiled contentedly to herself once she opened her eyes. Her thoughts weaved  
into a fantasy of her and Miguel sharing a sweet kiss on the beach. He was stroking her  
hair. They were lying down on the sand by the shore, letting the cool water tickle through  
their bodies. Just then Miguel scooped her up, and she instantly began to thrash about,  
because she knew full well what he was about to do.   
  
  
Nearing seaside, Miguel dropped Kay into the water, just as she continued to  
scream and shout half-willed protests of "No, please, Miguel hahah."   
  
  
"I'm soaking wet thanks to you!" she complained.   
  
  
Miguel made his way into the water himself, coming close enough to wrap her  
around his arms. He gave her a quick peck, liking the salt he tasted on her lips. They fell  
into the water together, splashing around and having fun.   
  
  
Kay sighed happily to herself once that reverie ended. Dreaming about being in  
love with Miguel was one of Kay's favorite pasttimes. She could almost feel his kisses and  
touches. They were so real for something that was make-believe.   
  
  
~*~ Wonder if you ever see me, and I   
Wonder if you know I'm there   
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?   
Would you even care? ~*~  
  
  
Sometime later that night, Kay finally managed to fall asleep, her last daydream  
pleasing her enough to retire for the evening.   
  
  
The next day, Miguel was giving Kay a drive to school. He came over just when  
Kay was finishing her breakfast.   
  
  
One look at Miguel and Kay wondered how much of the front she was putting up  
about not loving Miguel romantically were people buying? Couldn't they see the love she  
felt for him? Couldn't he? After all, they had known each other long enough to realize  
things like that. I wonder what he would think if he knew about the feelings I have for him,  
Kay thought to herself. If he really looked into my soul, would he notice the love I feel for  
him?   
  
  
~*~ I just wanna hold you close; but, so far   
All I have are dreams of you   
So I wait for the day and the courage to say   
How much I love you   
Yes, I do ~*~  
  
  
In the car, Kay was trying her best to build up the courage inside of her to tell  
Miguel how she felt about him. She knew the courage was there, but she was afraid of the  
consequences she might have to suffer through.   
  
  
She stared at Miguel, who continued to drive the car towards Harmony High  
School. Taking a deep breath, Kay opened her mouth, the words slowly forming on her  
mouth, just waiting to be uttered......   
  
  
~*~ I'll be dreaming of you tonight   
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me ~*~  
  
  
"Miguel, I love you," Kay said out of the blue, breaking the silence between them.   
  
  
Miguel didn't reply and his facial expressions did not change much as his eyes  
were still transfixed on the road in front of him. Kay knew that keeping quiet was the only  
way Miguel reacted to surprises. He absorbed thoughts in his mind before showcasing  
them to others. But still. She had just told him all of her heart's desire and his response  
was to keep quiet.  
  
  
Kay looked away, automatically regretting having said what she did. She looked  
out the window, where she envisioned Miguel dreaming about her the way she had been  
dreaming about him for the past how many nights? Too many to count, that's for sure. Kay  
desperately prayed that her wish from last night was coming true, and that this was a sign.   
  
  
~*~ Ah, ah   
(Corazón)   
I can't stop dreaming of you   
(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)   
I can't stop dreaming   
(Cómo te necesito)   
I can't stop dreaming of you   
(Mi amor, cómo te extraño) ~*~  
  
  
The silence still ensued between them. Kay wanted to scream; she hated this  
awkward moment between her and Miguel.  
  
  
They finally arrived in the high school's parking lot. Kay took off her seat belt,  
ready to exit the vehicle and go her separate way, her relationship with Miguel probably  
never being the same again.   
  
  
Miguel's arm stopped her right before she opened the door on the passenger side.  
  
  
"Wait, Kay," he said, looking into her cerulean eyes. So enchanting. So full of love.  
How come he hadn't seen it before?  
  
  
~*~ Late at night, when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you   
And I still can't believe that you came up to me   
And said, "I love you."   
I love you, too ~*~  
  
  
"What is it, Miguel? Hurry up. We're going to be late!" Kay scoffed impatiently.  
She could care less if she was tardy or not but she didn't want another moment of this  
awkwardness between the two of them.   
  
  
He released his grip on her, but his gaze never left hers.   
  
  
"I just wanted to say I love you, too," he answered, nodding his head to prove it.  
  
  
Kay was taken aback. She couldn't believe it! The only thing she expected was  
acknowledgement - not for him to profess his love for her back! She sighed happily as she  
smiled up at him in merriment.   
  
  
~*~ Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight   
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly ~*~  
  
  
A new thought entered her mind, which quickly erased the grin that had been  
lighting up her face.   
  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood me, Miguel," Kay said, her shoulders slumping at the  
thought, "but what I meant to say was that I'm IN love with you."  
  
  
She frowned sadly, expecting him to nod and say that he HAD misunderstood her.  
She looked at him briefly, pain shadowing her eyes, before she turned her gaze elsewhere.  
  
  
"Maybe you misunderstood ME, Kay," Miguel replied, grinning at the thought of  
how Kay's face would light up once he finished his sentence, "because I agree, I am IN  
love with you, too!"   
  
  
~*~ Dreaming with you tonight   
(With you tonight)   
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight   
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
(Rather be)   
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly   
(I'll be dreaming) ~*~   
  
  
Kay's head quickly turned at the mention of Miguel's words. He loved her? The  
way she loved him? She looked into his eyes, hoping for a sign to prove that yes, Miguel  
Lopez-Fitzgerald was in love with Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett. She detected a glint in his  
eyes; one that she had never seen before.   
  
  
Kay's face slowly but surely contorted into a smile, her lips curved upward in utter  
exhilaration. He loved her. He did!  
  
  
~*~ Dreaming   
(Of you tonight)   
Endlessly   
(And I'll be holding you tight tonight)   
Dreaming   
(Dreaming)   
Endlessly   
(With you tonight) ~*~   
  
  
The tardy bell rang loudly from where they were in the parking lot, but they didn't  
care.  
  
  
Miguel gently ran his fingers through Kay's hair.  
  
  
"Am I dreaming, Miguel?" Kay asked. "Pinch me!"  
  
  
"How about I kiss you instead?" he suggested as he brought his lips closer to hers.   
  
  
"I've been dreaming about you," Kay informed him once they broke away from  
their liplock.  
  
  
"Really?" he asked, leaning back in his seat. "Because yesterday I dreamt about a  
tall, beautiful brunnette who played softball with me and was my best friend. But in my  
dream, you weren't my best friend. I was looking at a woman I loved. Waking up from that  
dream, Kay," Miguel said, looking at her, "and I realized that I loved you. And in more  
than just a friendly way."  
  
  
~*~ Endlessly   
Endlessly   
Dreaming ~*~   
  
  
"Oh, Miguel!" Kay said happily, throwing her arms around him in happiness. "This  
is great, especially since I've been dreaming about you, too!"  
  
  
"Oh really?" he asked. "Tell me what happens in these dreams of yours."  
  
  
"Well, there is one where we are at the beach on the sand and..."  
  
  
Before Kay could finish, Miguel put the car on reverse.   
  
  
"Where are we going?" Kay asked him.   
  
  
"To the beach....."  
  
  
{a/n: one of my favorite songs of all time. i hope u liked. r/r.}  
  
_______________ 


	5. Luis, Beth and Sheridan

~ Chapter 5 (Beth/Luis/Sheridan) ~  
Sheridan eyed an unhappy Luis with a mixture of emotions. She couldn't  
put into words how she was feeling exactly. She had just caught the man of her  
dreams, the one she had loved - the one she would always love - with another  
woman. Beth Wallace.   
~*~ I always dreamed that everything  
would be ok with me and you  
but I was wrong  
When I looked into your eyes  
I didn't see all the things  
I used to see  
whats going on ~*~   
Tears came to her eyes, clouding her vision and melting her mind into  
nothingness. She knew that all she had to do was forgive him, and everything  
would be fine again. But something in her heart was nagging at her. It wasn't  
as simple as that, her heart was telling her. He had caused her so much pain  
when she walked in on Luis kissing Beth in his bedroom; she had fleeted away,  
letting her tears and that moment's perception of things direct her. And it  
had led her to the docks, where he had followed her.   
~*~ You gave me reason to believe  
that we were always meant to be  
but now I see  
you were wrong  
You cant keep running back to me  
with all those baby baby pleases  
no more....no more ~*~   
"Sheridan, baby please, I'm so sorry," he had pleaded.   
She had refused to look at him. Pushed his comforting hand away from  
her shoulder. Didn't allow for him to come close enough to kiss her, because  
that would be the ultimate way for her to give in. And give in she wouldn't.   
  
  
~*~ never imagined you would be a faded picture  
i'm emotional  
guess i'll be leaving, no deceiving; its official  
i'm emotional ~*~  
Sheridan mustered up all the courage she could before speaking. "It's  
over, Luis." It was the three hardest words she had to ever say to him. They  
were nothing like the 'I love yous' she tossed his way on a daily basis. She  
cringed. She couldn't believe that her relationship with the love of her life  
had come to this. Wait no, she could believe it. She just didn't want to.   
~*~ I can't forget that night  
I saw you in the corner wrapped up tight  
you were wrong  
Slow dancing on the floor  
while i was watching from the door so hurt  
there you were ~*~   
"It can't be!" he protested.   
"Luis, stop it!" she cried out. "This isn't the first time I've caught  
the two of you together! Don't you remember Gwen and Hank's wedding? I went  
out for some fresh air and by the time I came back, I saw the two of you  
dancing. You had your arms ALL over her!"  
Luis couldn't deny it. It was true. But what was he to do? The  
temptation was too great. But it wasn't lust; he knew it to be love. He loved  
Beth. But he also loved Sheridan.   
"Sheridan, come on," Luis continued. "What we have is special! You  
know that. Don't tell me that when I kiss you, you don't...."  
"Don't finish that sentence!" Sheridan interrupted hastily. She knew  
what he was saying was true. She knew the effect his kisses had on her. If he  
were to kiss her, she would most likely succumb, and forget all about this  
mess. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. "I told you it's over, Luis. Goodbye!"  
She grabbed her purse from the bench, and began to walk off.  
~*~ You gave me reason to believe  
that we were always meant to be  
but now I see  
you were wrong  
You can't keep running back to me  
with all those baby baby pleases  
no more....no more ~*~  
"Sheridan!" he protested in one last futile attempt. He walked over to  
her. By the time she turned to give him one last look of dismay, he was  
already grabbing and pulling her into a passionate kiss. A kiss borne of love.  
But a tainted love.   
She let his lips settle on hers for a few seconds before she realized  
what she was doing."I said it's over!" she shouted, pulling away from his kiss  
and slapping his arm as a means to say no. She quickly walked away, leaving  
him alone there by the docks.   
  
  
  
~*~ you had your chance (had your chance)  
but you threw it all away (yes you did)  
thought you had my love always (no ba-by)  
i don't understand (i dont understand)  
how you think that we could stay  
when you told a lie  
i had to go ~*~   
Luis watched her walk off, not knowing what to do. He knew that  
Sheridan meant it when she said it was over. He had proven to her that they  
were meant to be, after all, they had shared past lives together, but he had  
also shown her that his love for her was not strong enough, since he was also  
in love with another woman.   
  
  
He let out a long sigh, as he watched the peaceful water flow right in  
front of him.   
"I love her," he shouted to no one in particular, "but I threw my  
chance out the window, didn't I?!" He flung a small rock into the lake. It  
splashed, creating a ripple effect through the water.   
  
  
~*~ You gave me reason to believe  
that we were always meant to be  
but now I see  
you were wrong  
You can't keep running back to me  
with all those baby baby pleases  
no more....no more ~*~  
"Goodbye, Sheridan," he whispered. "I will always love you, but you're  
right. I can't keep doing this to you. Hurting you just because my heart  
isn't made up about who it loves more - you or Beth. But it looks like I  
don't have to decide, because you ultimately did it for me."  
He sighed again, walking back to where he came from. His house. Where  
Beth probably still was.   
{a/n: gee, what can I say other than i hope u liked it, even though it was more of a buis than a shuis. i hate shuis. oh well. review and tell me whatever comes to mind. dont flame but feel free to constructively criticize!} 


	6. Kay Versus Grace

"Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence

{Kay Versus Grace): 

Fuming, Kay Bennett stared at her mother's retreating form. Kay's nasty words had just caused the older woman to break down in tears and run away from the vindictive situation that had arisen in her own living room. 

"How dare you, Kay!" Sam, Kay's father, had bellowed. "How can you say that to your mother? I am so disappointed in you. This isn't how I raised you to be, Kay. Not at all." Shaking his head, he walked out the door hoping the fresh air would calm his nerves. 

"Daddy..." Kay called out to him apologetically, but to no avail. The door closed shut with a bang behind him, causing Kay to regret what she had just done. Sure she meant every word she had spewed out at her mother but seeing the look of distress on her father's face was what she was most regretful for. 

Kay stared at the shut door, the tears forming in her eyes. Before they could fall down her face, she felt a tugging at the side of her shirt. 

"Kay, does this mean you're on our side?" Ivy Winthrop, asked. Propped in her wheelchair, she barely reached the height of Kay's waist. But that did not mean she was a defenseless creature, far from it. She had been living in the Bennett's home for a few weeks now, hoping for any chance she could get to snag Sam away from his wife Grace. And it looks like she had just found herself a new ally, one who would actually be _willing_ to help her out. 

Kay first looked at Ivy, then turned to stare petulantly at David Hastings, who was leaning against the wall, looking reluctant with everything that was going on. Kay could tell David had no interest in helping Ivy out, but she also knew that he couldn't get out of it since she was blackmailing him. 

Offering no answer, Kay began to strategize another plan to separate her parents; in her own way letting Ivy know the answer she sought for. 

"Ok, first off," Kay began to tell the home wreckers before her, "you," she pointed to David, "go in there and help her out. Pretend like you care, which I'm sure you already do so it should come naturally. I'll try to go and get Daddy to come inside, and you," now she turned to Ivy, "sweet talk him."

Ivy grinned. She liked Kay; she wondered what had once made her think that she would be her enemy. But then again, not every teenage girl was trying to break up her parents. Ivy laughed at the irony of it all. 

Sighing, David sauntered off. When is this going to end, he thought dejectedly to himself. I hate this scheming and lying. I just want to be with Grace. 

__

* Perfect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about our world that 

Never was and never will be 

Have you no shame? Don't you see me? 

You know you've got everybody fooled *

Kay had managed to get her father to come inside. Around the same time, in the Bennett kitchen, Grace was crying her eyes out, and wondering why Sam hadn't come to her rescue. She looked over at the door, thinking that if she wished hard enough, Sam would walk through those doors, hold her in his arms, and whisper sweet nothings to her. But in his place came David, her first husband. 

"I'm sorry Grace," he said, sitting down next to her on the table. He wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"I don't know why she's saying all this. Is she right?" she stared at him, waiting to hear his take on all of it. "Am I a.... _bitch?" _The words were so strange coming out of her mouth, but that didn't mean that it wasn't who she was. Right?

"Of course not," David protested. He began to put his arms around her, right at the moment that she stood up. 

"Bitch or not, I will not stand for this. I don't deserve to be treated like that." She began to make her way out of the kitchen, with David hot on her heels. 

In the living room, Kay was watching Ivy try to comfort a distraught Sam. But Sam knew Ivy. She would play it like she cared, just so she could win some bonus points with him. It wasn't going to work this time. 

Sam was still seeing red, so he let Kay have it. 

"I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again, do you hear me?" he cried. "She's your mother and she loves you."

"She doesn't, Daddy. Why can't you see it?"

Sam fumed in anger, but remained silent. 

"You keep hoping she's still the same wife you once had. That's why you're siding with her. But she isn't and you know it. Ever since Charity came into our lives, Grace hasn't been the same."

"Don't you call her Grace. You call her mom!"

"Daddy she hasn't been my mother for the past three years."

"What are you talking about!?" 

"Moms are supposed to love their daughters. Not call them evil tramps and the like. Their supposed to want us to be happy, not directly try to cause us misery."

"She's never done that!" Sam shouted.

"Yes, she has!" Kay shouted back. "Yes, she has! From the day everyone found out I loved Miguel she's been trying to make sure I stay away from him. She doesn't want me to be happy. All she cares about is her niece, Little Miss Perfection."

Just then Grace, who had taken a minute to compose herself before facing her daughter again, walked to where the others were. 

"Oh and here she is now!" Kay sneered. "Little _Mrs. _Perfection." She sent a deadly glare at her mother. 

_*Look here, she comes now _

Bow down and stare in wonder! 

Oh how we love you! 

No flaws when you're pretending 

But know I know she 

Never was and never will be 

You don't know how you've betrayed me 

Somehow you've got everybody fooled*

Grace's face turned to stone as she warningly told Kay to back off. 

"You're such a fake!" Kay blasted. "You damn hypocrite...."

"Kay that's enough," Sam said before Grace could say anything to defend herself.

Grace looked at her estranged daughter. She had just walked in through that door with a strong, alive spirit inside of her, hoping that the conflict between her and Kay could be overcome. But that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. 

"Why are you telling David to sign the annulment papers all of a sudden, huh Mom?" Kay taunted. "Why is it ok now for him to risk eternal damnation? You, a devout, honest Christian, are actually giving him the green light to lie to the church, to God and to himself?"

"I," Grace began to sputter. "I -" Building the courage inside of herself, she stated what she was thinking. "It's none of your business."

"No?" Kay asked, shrugging. "I think it is. How do you expect me to watch you do this and still be a honest person myself?! After all, you set the example. Do you want Miguel to just lie too? Pretend like he didn't get me pregnant? Pretend like this baby growing inside of me," she clutched her stomach, "is not real and never will be? Do you want him to lie to himself and to me just so he can get what he wants, just like you?" Kay turned to look at David. "David looks like we have something in common." She chuckled in spite of herself. 

The rest of the audience in the living room that day was quiet as they listened intently to Grace and Kay go at blow after verbal blow. Even pacifist Sam was watching World War III take place in his own home. 

_* Without the mask where will you hide? _

Can't find yourself lost in your lies... *

"You can go ahead and act like all is good, that you are trying to set a good example for me by not sharing your bed with Daddy, but it's only because you don't want him in your bed, isn't it? You want David. But then you go and ask him to sign the annulment papers just so you can juggle both men. Am I wrong, Mother?" She sneered, narrowing her eyes scornfully. 

Ivy's mouth dropped to the floor, or at least to the wheels on her chair. Kay had gone too far with that statement. If Kay was her daughter and had pulled that remark on her, well, she wouldn't know what she'd do. She turned to stare at Grace, waiting to see how she would react to all of this. 

Grace's feelings on Kay's words was similar to that of Ivy's. Kay had no right to talk about that, and she most definitely wouldn't get away with it! In one quick motion, Grace pulled her hand up towards Kay's face, and a second later, the vibrating sound of a loud slap could be heard a few feet away from where the others were standing, horrified. 

An average person would have dropped her guard down, apologizing profusely and crying. But Kay did none of these things. Instead, she laughed. She stared into her mother's eyes and began to laugh. A laugh growing stronger by the second, generating one angry stare and three baffled expressions. 

_* I know the truth now_

I know who you are

_And I don't love you anymore_

Never was and never will be 

You don't know how you've betrayed me

Somehow you've got everybody fooled

Never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool *

Grace had never slapped anyone before her whole life, that much everyone knew. After she had raised her hand towards Kay, she was viewed differently by the others. 

"See now everyone knows the true Grace Bennett, or should I say Hastings," she said, laughing derisively. "You've been playing all of us for idiots, but now the joke is on you. You're an idiot, Mother. Now everyone knows what you are capable of. You're not above slapping your daughter to teach her that loving her best male friend is wrong, much less telling the truth. The cold hard truth. You're not playing these games because you can't decide who you love more. You're doing it because of the thrill. You love that two men are vying for your attention. Well you know what? _You_ don't deserve them, and _they_ don't deserve your bullshit."

  
Kay paused for a second to glimpse at the features of the other people in the room. Ivy looked smug, David horrified, her father's face she couldn't read, even though it should have been the easiest to, and finally Grace: she looked like her life had crashed down right in front of her very eyes. In a way, it had. 

"Needless to say, I'm motherless now. We both know that nothing will ever be the same between us again. I'm off now." Without so much as a backwards glance at the person who had been her mother for most of her life so far, she walked away, sending a small nod towards her father, before stepping out of her old home, and going over to Tabitha's. 

Ivy and David left as well; concocting another plan to use against Sam and Grace. Not like they noticed - they were too caught up with what had just took place. 

Sam looked at Grace, neither having spoken the past few minutes. 

Grace noticed a dark glint in his eyes, and she instantly knew deep down, that Kay was right. Nothing was ever going to be the same again, with anything. 

The End

{a/n: what did you all think? I hope you liked it. I love the song and I thought the situation fit it perfectly, especially with what is going on on the show lately. R/R.}


End file.
